


Антарктида

by kaita



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, космос., фантастика, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: И не важно, сколько времени это займёт, потому что там, в бездонном и бесконечном небе, время не имеет значения.





	Антарктида

_У твоїх руках - час біжить,_  
Як вода, розмиває мої береги.  
У твоїх очах - світ, то моя біда  
(с). 

_"Хён, ты придёшь?"_  
_"Хён, мы собираемся надрать этим выскочкам задницы! Чтобы пришёл!"_  
_"Хён, если ты не придёшь, я нажалуюсь Ёнхёну-хёну!"_

Солнце уже давно занимает полнеба, огромный жёлтый шар, напоминающий, что лето почти на исходе и эти последние тёплые дни нужно ценить и использовать с толком, а не просиживать дома сутки за сутками. Джэхён раздражённо дует на кофе и тут же шипит - горячие капли больно обжигают пальцы и губы. В последнее время у Доуна язык мелет всё подряд и это непорядок. Оно, конечно, понятно, экзамены на носу, соревнования и в целом подростковые заморочки, но всё равно не повод угрожать всякими Ёнхёнами. 

\-- _в данный момент вызываемый абонент недоступен_ \--  
Или там, где нет сети, или забыл подключиться, или в учебном рейде где-нибудь на Марсе - одному богу и ёнхёнову командованию известно, где он сейчас и чем занят.  
\-- _вы можете оставить сообщ--_  
А можете не оставлять, всё равно.  
\- Кан-я-самый-занятой-мудила-Ёнхён, у Доуна сегодня игра, хотя бы напиши ему, - наговаривает Джэхён голосовое сообщение. Подумав, подключается к Скайнету и дублирует на почту тоже. Это будет идти несколько часов, если Ёнхён не очень далеко в системе, или несколько дней, если он и правда где-то в районе внешних планет, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. - А ещё замечательней, если бы ты притащил свою задницу на родину хотя бы раз за этот год и поздравил мелкого с его будущей победой.

Учитывая, что Доун частенько общается с Ёнхёном в сети и даже, когда у того есть свободное время, упрашивает погонять вместе по всяким играм, наверняка все эти переживания надуманны и не имеют значения. И в этом году Ёнхён уже приезжал, как раз на день рождения Вонпиля (и очередное тестирование шутера из серии "зомби против чужих" заняло большую часть вечера - играть с Вонпилем вообще очень интересно, потому что выиграть практически невозможно), и Джэхён тоже мог бы встретиться и ничего страшного бы не произошло, и штук двадцать пропущенных вызовов тому подтверждение, но.

Ёнхён - совсем не "всякий", только ему совершенно незачем знать об этой своей особенности.

 

Школа Доуна находится не очень далеко и одна из немногих придерживается традиционных методов воспитания и обучения, по крайней мере, касательно основных своих направлений. Джэхён задирает голову вверх - штук двадцать вышек и характерных мерцающих лепестков антенн квант-связи, разбросанных по крыше здания в слишком уж хаотичном, чтобы действительно таковым быть, порядке - и хмыкает. Понятие традиций теперь очень отличается от своего первоначального смысла, хорошо хоть сетевые выходы в полном объёме школьникам до выпуска недоступны и уголовно наказуемы. 

\- Ты пришёл! - Доун сжимает его в своих неслабых объятиях и приподнимает над землёй на пару сантиметров. - Хён, ты вообще ешь!? Такой лёгкий.  
\- Конечно, я пришёл, и конечно, я ем, - отбрыкивается Джэхён. - Да отпусти уже.

Он лёгкий и высокий и всё ещё хён, но с каждым годом уважение Доуна становится всё менее уважительным и всё более развязным. Вот и сейчас - вместо того, чтобы тут же отпустить, извиниться и предложить накормить или хотя бы кофе перед началом игры, Доун стискивает Джэхёна ещё сильней и грозится так и нести до спортзала.

\- Ну хватит, правда, - морщится Джэхён, кое-как выворачиваясь из цепких объятий. - Я же не Ёнхён, чтобы ты меня тут тискал.

Как будто конфету у ребёнка отобрал (что недалеко, в общем-то, от истины). Доун сразу отпускает, засовывает руки в карманы едва ли не по локти и, пока они идут по длинным школьным коридорам, даже вполне правдоподобно дуется - Ёнхён ему как старший брат, самый крутой, самый красивый и самый лучший на всю вселенную, а про "прилип" Джэхён от зависти говорит. Впрочем, Доун ещё и самый благоразумный из всех знакомых Джэхёна и не все свои соображения озвучивает вслух.  
\- Зато ты в тысячу раз занудней и даже на Луну не летаешь, - ну, может, и не самый. - Даже дети летают! Даже я раз десять уже был! Там такая база, закачаешься!

На Луне один из пунктов вербовки на флот, неудивительно, что Доун туда нацеливается при первой же возможности и скоро сам запросто сможет водить экскурсии. В конце концов, есть на кого равняться.

\- Уже решил, куда будешь поступать? - Усмехается Джэхён. - Аттестат сначала получи, умник.

На самом деле, он гордится своими младшими, всеми - флот Федерации, медицинский, прикладная наука и практически золотая медаль высшей школы кибернетики, с которой Доуну запросто светят не только флотские погоны, но и любой инновационный центр Земли будет рад заполучить этого без пяти минут гения. Вот бы и младшие так гордились мной, мимоходом думает Джэхён, привычно уже загоняя эту мысль поглубже в подсознание, вот бы и он был не просто так хёном, а кем-то значимым... _Хэй, кто-то должен оставаться внизу и ждать нас домой_ , звучит в голове голос Ёнхёна. Этим словам почти три года и все три Джэхён остаётся внизу и старается не ждать никого, особенно сказавшего их. Не то чтобы было какое-то расставание или Ёнхён настолько умный, чтобы понимать, но цепляться за сказанное как утопающий за соломинку - чем не повод пропускать дни рождения и не видеть довольное жизнью лицо дурацкого спейс-ковбоя...

\- Это ещё что за... хрень?! 

Возглас Доуна неудобно вклинивается в ленивый поток привычных мыслей. Удивление в нём граничит с таким явным страхом, что Джэхён невольно напрягается и задвигает его за себя, выступая вперёд. От Годзиллы, конечно, не спасёт, но от пауков или пары тараканов вполне. На первый взгляд, спортзал выглядит тем, чем он и должен быть - спортзалом, подготовленным к соревнованиям и вылизанным до зеркального блеска. Все экраны в ждущем режиме, все адаптеры заблокированы до прихода учителей, все места для зрителей готовы и всё как обычно, кроме одной внушительной детали. Это должно пугать его – _это_ должно пугать кого угодно – но Джэхёну кажется, будто космос, к которому не может прийти он, сам явился к нему.  
\- Ох ты....

Холодная волна с опозданием в несколько секунд доходит до распахнутой двери и пробирает до самых костей. Это и длится те же секунды, не больше, но Доуну становится ещё страшней и ещё тревожней.  
\- Прикинь, сейчас я протяну руку и оно скажет "привет, я айсберг с Марса и я заблудился", - ехидничает Джэхён. Он тоже чувствует тревогу, но при этом странное ощущение, что всё происходящее связано с ним и предназначено для него, уже прочно засело в голове. - Может, это такой прикол...  
\- С ума сошёл?! - Доун хватает его за рукав, но оттащить не пытается. - Нужно позвонить, сообщить...

Джэхён не слушает его, подходит вплотную, словно заворожённый уставившись на бесформенную глыбу, похожую на вплавленные в металл куски льда. Он вытягивает руку ладонью вверх и время рывком замедляется до невозможного, концентрируется где-то внутри этого странного объекта и стекает прозрачной каплей, падая невыносимо медленно. 

Последнее, что Джэхён видит - пронзительно белый до боли в глазах, тонкими острыми иглами нацелившийся во все стороны снежный сугроб, перевёрнутый макушкой вниз - и мир включается обратно в нормальный режим, но уже без него. 

 

*

База на Луне – одна из многих, разбросанных по внутренней, ограниченной орбитой Юпитера, территории ближнего космоса. Это первое, что видят новобранцы после вербовки и обязательных экзаменов внизу, и последнее, где ещё можно повернуть назад. У Ёнхёна с ней связано множество воспоминаний, от хороших (визиты друзей и родителей, новые знакомства, первые самостоятельные полёты) до не очень (требуют инструктора базы много и спрашивают строго, любителям выезжать на удаче иной раз приходится очень несладко), но в последние месяцы он почти не бывает на Луне.

_Стыковка с Пандорой через десять секунд. Внимание. Стыковка с Пандорой через десять секунд. Девять. Восемь. Семь..._

Ёнхён откидывается назад, устало прикрывая глаза. Этот их полёт войдёт во все будущие учебники по основам разведки, а может, даже в диссертации и исследования по первым контактам. Вонпиль уже, конечно, задрал нос выше крыши – как-никак, а первый заметил нехарактерные сигналы из этого сектора - и успел выдвинуть с десяток теорий о том, что ждёт их в будущем, но сначала их наверняка ждёт выговор за несогласованное отклонение от учебной траектории. Лёгкий маневренный шаттл подходит к материнскому кораблю вплотную и приятным механическим голосом предлагает пилотам помолиться или подумать о приятном ближайшую минуту. Тому, кто научил искусственный интеллект неуместным шуточкам, впору бы заняться развитием своего интеллекта, хмыкает про себя Ёнхён, но кто ж теперь найдёт в куче разработчиков этого умника.

\- Технически ты засёк их раньше, - говорит он, как только давление выравнивается, позволяя открыть шлюз и шагнуть в место, последние полгода заменяющее им дом, учебные казармы и всё на свете. - Но привел нас туда я.  
\- И твой прекрасный нос, - подхватывает Вонпиль. - Способный учуять любое дерьмо даже в чистейшем вакууме вселенной.  
\- Вакуум не чистый, - ведётся Ёнхён и недовольно фыркает. - Всё, давай инфу, что там у нас.

О своей находке они сообщили практически сразу же, поэтому до вызова к капитану и полного отчёта о своих действиях есть время получше изучить данные самим. Хотя этих данных не так уж и много: учебная вылазка на Каллисто привела их не просто на лёд, полный загадочных рисунков, больше всего напоминающих земную Наску, но и к объектам, которые Вонпиль сходу обозвал сугробами.  
\- Мир полон чудес, думали они, там должна быть жизнь, думали они, - бормочет Ёнхён под нос. Длинные коридоры родного корабля приветливо мигают мягким синим цветом в такт его шагам. - И она там действительно есть, но нам её понять не дано.

Он не Вонпиль, получать и осмысливать информацию приходится вполне обычным способом, с экрана планшета. Сугробы, чем бы они ни были на самом деле, остались бы незамеченными и ими и любой другой командой и оставались бы такими веками - Каллисто не представляет особого интереса для исследований, разве что как один из многих тренировочных лагерей - если бы не ритмичный радиосигнал, вдруг начавший испускаться из центра каждого сугроба в одну сторону. К моменту, когда Вонпиль просчитал вектор сигнала и поделился соображениями с Ёнхёном, они уже возвращались на Пандору под её полным контролем, а Каллисто оцепляли военные.

Короткое сообщение от Сонджина всплывает на экране одновременно с очередной колонкой цифр и до Ёнхёна не сразу доходит смысл, приходится перечитать несколько раз.  
\- Хён... - Вонпиль непонимающе промаргивается, залипая взглядом внутрь себя. Ему-то все данные напрямую на чип поступают. - Хён, нас на Землю отзывают, прямо сейчас.

Четыре а.е между домом и Юпитером придают этим словам лёгкий оттенок цинизма, но даже месяц на обратную дорогу вместо трёх лет, когда-то тоже считавшихся пределом человеческих и технических возможностей, - слишком долго. Ёнхён перечитывает сообщения снова и снова, вспоминая, как стоял на ледяной поверхности Каллисто, обращённой к материнской планете, а громада Юпитера занимала почти всё небо и не давила, а словно звала упасть в себя. 

_"Кое-что случилось. Ты должен быть здесь."_

_"Кан-я-самый-занятой-мудила-Ёнхён, у Доуна сегодня игра, хотя бы напиши ему"_

_"Ты очень нужен Джэ-хёну, пожалуйста, ты можешь приехать? Присяги ведь ещё не было? Хён, это очень важно. Сонджин-хён обещал помочь, но я знаю, что это только ты сможешь. Приезжай, ладно?"_

Последнее от Доуна и, перечитывая эти слова, Ёнхёну хочется немедленно продвинуть науку на несколько пунктов вперёд и придать кораблю ускорение раз в дцать больше существующего. Себе, возможно, тоже стоит придать, например, мозгов. Слишком уж явно Доун говорит о вещах, обсуждать которые Ёнхён отказывался даже с собой, не говоря уже о том, что одного взгляда на Джэхёна всегда было достаточно, чтобы в принципе не поднимать некоторые темы. А стоило, наверное...  
\- Капитан даёт нам двухнедельный отпуск по прибытию на Землю, - Вонпиль переводит поступающие в его мозг указания с языка цифрового кода на обычный человеческий, не открывая глаз. - Тут уже у всего высший уровень секретности, но раз капитан Им дружит с разведкой, то на наш маленький отпуск типа как закрывают глаза.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно кивает Ёнхён.  
\- И потому, что мы, собственно, и открыли эту неведомую хрень. Ну, это уже я так думаю, - заканчивает Вонпиль и косится на Ёнхёна. - И потому что там Джэхён.  
\- Ага.

Значит, предчувствие, накрывшее его ещё там, на льду, не обмануло и на этот раз. Ёнхёново чутьё на удачу, на правильные решения и нужных людей - едва ли не самое обсуждаемое среди кадетов, помимо его же любовных приключений, но иногда оно кажется Ёнхёну проклятием, потому что предсказывая то, что будет, мешает увидеть то, что есть. 

 

Сонджин внимательно оглядывает каждого, что-то отмечает в своей тетрадке (Ёнхён с трудом удерживает в себе плоскую шуточку про бумажный "электронный" журнал) и кивает одной из медсестёр. Хираи Момо, как напоминает аккуратный бейджик на её груди (тоже аккуратной, машинально отмечает Ёнхён, не первый медосмотр в его жизни, что уж там) незаметно подмигивает им и тут же делает серьёзное лицо.  
\- Мы же только что оттуда! - Возмущается Вонпиль. - Нас разве что рентгеном не просветили, и ты теперь?!  
\- Правила едины для всех, - занудствует Сонджин. - И я вас никуда не пущу, пока не буду уверен, что... в общем, не пущу.  
Ладно, соглашается Ёнхён, примирительно выставляя ладони вперёд. У него ноет в груди от неизвестности и язык чешется поныть уже вслух на бесконечные анализы, проверки и прочие бонусы после долгого пребывания в космосе, но Сонджин прав. Тем более, если и правда есть связь между их находкой за Юпитером и тем, что обнаружилось в школе Доуна.

Вонпиль уходит в другой медблок - модов проверяют не так, как обычных людей - но оттуда всё равно слышен его бубнёж про сто тысяч одинаковых проверок совершенно без причины (ты думаешь, нас бы пустили на Землю в принципе, не проверив на всё, на что только возможно?! дурак совсем?!) и спокойный, с ноткой профессионального понимания, голос Сонджина, убеждающий его просто ещё разок подключиться к защитной сети и пройти слегка усовершенствованную в свете последних событий процедуру сканирования (а ты думаешь, я бы стал уважаемым специалистом, если бы не проверял всё по несколько раз и не учился на своих ошибках? и нет, не дурак).

\- Видимо, пришли к взаимопониманию, - хмыкает Ёнхён, когда наступает тишина.  
Ловкие пальчики Момо цепляют к нему датчики, подключают аппаратуру и ненавязчиво поглаживают по вискам и скулам.  
\- С сонбэ все рано или поздно приходят к взаимопониманию, - улыбается она. - Как ты?  
Если вопрос и с подтекстом, то Ёнхён категорически не хочет его замечать. Пожимает плечами - нормально, смотрит на диаграммы и цифры - там тоже всё нормально, я же вижу, вопросительно поднимает брови - я могу уже идти?  
Момо кивает и с лёгким сожалением смотрит ему вслед. 

Вокруг Джэхёна не бегает ежеминутно толпа разнообразных специалистов и военных только по той причине, что все они уже успели тут отметиться и при этом никто по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что с ним и как это связано с радиосигналами из космоса. Зато в школе всё оцеплено, рассказывает Сонджин, пока они идут длинными больничными коридорами, так не похожими на родные, с синей подсветкой, корабельные туннели, но уже второй месяц пошёл, а ничего не происходит. Там ужасно холодно (он даже ёжится от этих слов) и поэтому почти нет занятий, сугроб торчит из потолка и не излучает ни в каком диапазоне, кроме лёгкого радиошума без какой-либо известной системы или алгоритма. Это в первые дни был натуральный пиздец и куча людей в форме, а когда стало понятно, что ничего, в общем-то, и не понятно, то остались только несколько учёных и стандартное оцепление с коротким списком тех, кому проходить к объекту можно, а кому нет.  
\- Вот тебе и первый контакт, - хмыкает Вонпиль.  
\- Мне кажется, контакт случился на... ммм, там, - неопределённо отмахивается рукой в сторону Ёнхён, вовремя вспомнив про уровень секретности. - А здесь что-то другое.  
Сонджин не комментирует - тоже понимает, что не всё можно говорить вслух - и откуда бы Ёнхён не прилетел, он что-то там нашёл и это "что-то" неведомым образом оказалось на Земле. Показывает пропуск охране у палаты (те придирчиво осматривают Ёнхёна с Вонпилем, прежде чем их образы окончательно записываются в базу данных и список тех, кому сюда можно) и открывает дверь, из вежливости отходя в сторону.

Мы не виделись, думает Ёнхён, почти миллион лет - когда ты постоянно вне понятий верха и низа, севера и юга, когда постоянно, на уровне рефлекса, отсчитываешь крохотные шаги в бесконечности, время воспринимается чудовищной абстракцией - а некоторые совсем не изменились. Доун говорил, что Джэхён-хён всё так же язвит и всё в тех же количествах поглощает тонны еды без особого эффекта и даже гитара чаще всё-таки с ним, чем в дальнем углу комнаты (на третьем этаже стандартного дома, третья же дверь, двадцать квадратных метров, неудобный диван и проплаченный всегда на месяц вперёд доступ в Скайнет). Джэхён и правда совсем такой, каким помнит его Ёнхён. Каким помнил три года назад перед подачей заявки в академию флота и каким вспоминал в перерывах между учёбой и студенческими развлечениями. Разве что бледный больше обычного.

\- Я, между прочим, хотел тебя видеть, - тихо говорит Ёнхён. - А ты упёртый придурок.  
\- Надеюсь, он тебя слышит, - согласно кивает Вонпиль. - А то у меня слишком много хёнов придурков.  
Они оборачиваются на Сонджина, но тот только пожимает плечами.  
\- Он не в коме, но и не здесь, - отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос. - И если кто-то из вас считает и меня придурком, то мы можем поговорить об этом в более подходящей обстановке моего рабочего кабинета.

Оба тут же синхронно мотают головами - кабинеты психологов что на Земле, что на флоте способны нагонять жуткую тоску и безнадёгу. Сонджин, конечно, свой, но профдеформация уже в финальной стадии, поэтому ну его нафиг вместе со всеми наводящими вопросами и двусмысленными тестами. 

\- Джэхёна оставили под нашим наблюдением, потому что нет смысла тащить его куда-то ещё, у нас отличное оборудование, - Сонджин вздыхает и прячет руки в карманах рабочего халата. - А тебя просил позвать Доун, хоть и не верил особо, что вас отпустят.

Сонджин смотрит на Ёнхёна долгим взглядом, потом снова вздыхает и предлагает пойти уже выпить, наконец, за долгожданную встречу. Ёнхёну нечего возразить, но алкоголь не берёт ни после третьей, ни после пятой стопки, и когда Вонпиль с Сонджином на два голоса начинают распевать хит про то, что "были и у нашей любви хорошие дни", Ёнхён по-тихому сваливает от них обратно в больницу и до утра сидит в палате Джэхёна.

 

*

На третий день белые стены и специфический больничный запах начинают бесить и действовать на нервы. Доун приносит второй планшет и предлагает поиграть во что-нибудь всем вместе, но игры Ёнхёна тоже раздражают.  
\- Я всё равно вас всех сделаю, - подбивает итог Вонпиль. - Слушайте, а может, попробовать подключить к нему меня?  
\- Военные подключали своих, - отрицательно мотает головой Доун. - Даже стопроцентные моды ничего не вытащили из Джэхёна, кроме каких-то невнятных шумов.

Это потому что он здесь совсем один, приходит в голову Ёнхёну мысль, без своих снежных друзей. То неведомое, за миллионы километров отсюда посылающее сигнал на Землю. Джэхён тоже совсем один, накатывает следом понимание, всё это время, и до встречи со снегом и сейчас.

\- Почему, кстати, тебя вообще пускают сюда? - Закономерно интересуется Вонпиль. - Ты же просто школьник, хоть и немного умнее прочих.  
\- Потому что, - Доун показывает ему язык и ловко уворачивается от немедленной затрещины. - Потому что я _намного_ умнее прочих.

Ёнхён наблюдает за ними с непривычно резким, щемящим чувством любви, которой всегда будет слишком мало и слишком не хватать, чтобы подарить её всем им. Чтобы её досталось и Джэхёну тоже - особенно Джэхёну, за всё время, проведённое без. Это слишком беспокойное чувство, слишком важное, чтобы задумываться об этом здесь и сейчас, но Ёнхён смотрит на тонкие пальцы поверх белого одеяла и видит заснеженное бесконечное поле, обрывающееся в цветные полосы Юпитера. И знает, что убегать вечно ни у кого не получится.  
-..ете как он себя записал? Брайан!  
Довольный смешок Вонпиля вклинивается в смутные видения, разрушая магию и возвращая на землю во всех смыслах.  
\- Что за Брайан, ну фу,- подначивает Сонджин. - Это обязательно у вас, выбирать новое дурацкое имя взамен старого нормального?  
\- Это не фу, это традиция, - возражает Ёнхён. - Если приходишь на флот, то оставляешь всё - свой дом, Землю, родных, и навсегда остаёшься в небе. После присяги нет пути назад.  
\- И тебе не страшно? - Сонджин недоверчиво смотрит на Ёнхёна. Сто лет его знает и всё равно, не укладывается в голове, как можно действительно оставить всё и навсегда. - Ты же никогда больше не вернёшься…  
\- Страшно, не страшно, - Ёнхён пожимает плечами. - Если бы ты видел, какое небо на самом деле, за орбитой и дальше, ты бы не спрашивал.

Сонджин бубнит что-то скептическое про личные предпочтения и личные извращения каждого и обещает заглянуть в палату позже, негромко хлопая за собой дверью.  
\- Не забудь поесть, - напоминает Вонпиль, уходя за ним следом и прихватывая упирающегося Доуна за шиворот. - А то скоро тоже просвечивать будешь.

Ёнхён машинально кивает, хотя есть совсем не хочется, и с пару минут смотрит в окно на больничный двор. Начинающие желтеть листья, оранжевое солнце, синее, по-осеннему глубокое небо - краски кажутся слишком яркими. Наверху, за пределами защитного покрывала атмосферы, тоже всё яркое, но совсем не так. Там царят другие оттенки и слишком много чёрного, но если знать, куда смотреть, то можно увидеть россыпи звёзд в розовой дымке межзвёздного газа, словно жемчуг на невесомой космической пыли. Сонджин не понимает, как можно променять одно на другое, но Джэхён - понимает. Потому что тоже сделал свой выбор и остался здесь, хотя в небо всегда хотел больше их всех, вместе взятых.

Лёгкий шорох за спиной заставляет повернуться и внимательно присмотреться к Джэхёну. Бледный, неподвижный, что дышит и то можно понять только по едва заметным подъёмам груди. Ёнхёну хочется орать и пинать ногами этого ужасного человека, который таким невыносимо жестоким способом позвал его домой.

\- И давно ты... вернулся? - Негромко спрашивает он, не найдя более подходящего слова. - Хорош притворяться, я же всё вижу.  
\- Ты кто такой, - не открывая глаз, говорит Джэхён. Голос сильно хрипит после долгого молчания и кажется чужим. - Не знаю никакого Брайана и знать не хочу.

Ёнхён расплывается в улыбке и сгребает его в объятия, совершенно не считаясь с тут же озвученным негативным мнением по этому поводу. Джэхён слабо отталкивает его, но почти тут же затихает и обнимает в ответ.

\- Привет, придурок, - у него холодный нос, которым он касается шеи Ёнхёна, и дыхание как у зимнего утра. - Как тебя сюда занесло? 

 

Джэхён не помнит ничего после того, как подошёл к огромной глыбе снега, невесть как прилепившейся к потолку школьного спортзала. Никаких зелёных человечков, никаких откровений свыше, никаких чужих внутри - ничего.  
\- Я протянул руку, а проснулся уже в больнице, - рассказывает Джэхён Доуну. - А что было между этим всем - не знаю.  
Ёнхён приводит миллион аргументов и включает всё своё обаяние, чтобы уговорить Сонджина отпустить Джэ домой. Сонджин, по согласованию со всеми заинтересованными службами, нацепляет на Джэхёна пару отслеживающих браслетов и разрешает при условии, что каждый день ему будут отчитываться об изменениях, если таковые случатся, и в целом. Память вернётся, говорит он и смотрит на Джэхёна так, что всем становится ясно - память, о чём бы она ни была, просто обязана это сделать.  
\- Ты был почти синий! - Доун взволнованно подпрыгивает на диване и ногой едва не сбивает с пола приставку. - Синий, холодный и вообще труп!  
\- Да иди ты, - неуверенно отнекивается Джэхён. - Я тёплый, красивый и уж точно не труп.  
Он оглядывается на Ёнхёна за поддержкой и тот немедленно кивает - чистая правда. По крайней мере, в двух последних пунктах. Холодом - обычным, физическим - от Джэхёна тянет немного меньше, но Ёнхён чувствует, и это то же самое ощущение, что и за миллионы километров отсюда.

Ощущение падения в разноцветное небо другой планеты.

Он не рассказывает Джэхёну о своей находке - пока - и просто смотрит, как тот ходит, ест, реагирует на шуточки и загребущие руки Доуна, реагирует на него. Джэхён словно каждый раз забывает, что Ёнхён и правда здесь, и ищет его взглядом, смотрит несколько секунд и будто оживает, пока снова не отвлекается и не начинает искать. Возможно, это имеет какой-то обратный эффект или просто первая нормальная встреча после многих месяцев, но Ёнхён ловит себя на том, что и сам не может долго не смотреть на него.  
\- Тебя манит неизвестное? - Задумчиво рассуждает Вонпиль. - Или всё-таки Джэхён?  
Доун переводит взгляд с одного на другого, делает свои выводы и сердито бьёт Ёнхёна по плечу.  
\- Да что я сделал-то?! - Притворно возмущается Ёнхён сквозь смех. - Меня ничто не манит, просто, проверяю, на месте ли он.

Джэхён на мгновение отрывается от новостей, чтобы одновременно найти его взглядом, убедиться, что все в порядке, выставить средний палец в жесте сомнительной поддержки и виновато улыбнуться самым краешком губ. Ёнхён упорно гонит от себя мысль, что всё это могло бы быть с ними раньше - шуточки, быстрые обмены взглядами, нечто очень личное на двоих, которое, Ёнхён уверен, он не стал бы делить ни с кем, кроме Джэхёна. 

Он и Джэхёна не стал бы ни с кем делить. Должно было пройти столько времени и случиться столько всего, чтобы просто задуматься об этом.

\- Так всё-таки, неизвестное или Джэхён? – Не отстаёт Вонпиль.  
Джэхён с плохо скрываемым интересом наблюдает за ними и явно прислушивается.  
\- Я совру, если выберу что-то одно, - сдаётся Ёнхён. - Отвали теперь.  
Вонпиль довольно хмыкает, но отваливает, тем более что ночевать у Джэхёна отказывается, предпочитая за эти короткие дни отпуска навестить своих родных. Доун ноет до тех пор, пока ему не разрешают остаться "хотя бы на только вот одну вот эту коротенькую ночь".

\- Хён почти не говорил о тебе всё это время, - он сердито щурится и хмурит брови. - Но я-то всё знаю.  
\- Что ты можешь знать, - смеётся Ёнхён. Он треплет Доуна по волосам, машинально отмечая, что тот снова подрос на сантиметр-полтора и наверняка уже перегнал по росту их всех.  
\- Дураков тут два и ни один из них не я, - тут же огрызается Доун. Потом продолжает уже спокойнее. - Иногда молчание говорит намного больше слов.

Уже давно ночь и темнота здесь, внизу, неуловимо мягкая и душная везде, только рядом с Джэхёном эта духота так же неуловимо становится холодом. Джэхён спит, завернувшись в несколько одеял, и Ёнхёну стоит большого труда не оборачиваться каждую минуту и не проверять, на месте ли он. 

\- Ты ведь не расскажешь, где вы были? - Спрашивает Доун, приваливаясь к Ёнхёну плечом. Им приходится делить один оставшийся плед на двоих и спать на полу вместо единолично занятого дивана, но так даже теплее и уютнее. - Потому что Вонпиль-хён не рассказывает.  
Не-а, качает головой Ёнхён, не расскажу.  
\- И ты не знаешь, что это за хрень у нас в школе и как она сюда вообще попала? - Не унимается Доун. - Потому что Вонпиль-хён и об этом не рассказывает.  
\- Может, Вонпиля закоротило и он наконец-то заткнётся навсегда? - Выдвигает предположение Ёнхён и старается не ржать громко. - Хотя нет, такого счастья мне никогда не привалит.  
\- Тебе другого зато привалило, а ты не заметил, - бубнит Доун.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - бубнит Ёнхён в ответ. - Спи.

Доун порывается сказать что-то ещё не слишком лестное об умственных способностях своих хёнов, но быстро оказывается замотан в плед и защекочен до жалобного "умираю". Не менее жалобное "заткнитесь" со стороны дивана, подкреплённое подушкой, прилетевшей точно Ёнхёну в лоб, даёт понять, что действительно пора бы уже всем угомониться. Ёнхёну интересно, сколько из сказанного слышал Джэхён, но вместо вопросов он кладёт холодную подушку себе под голову и ложится так, чтобы всё время его видеть. 

 

*

Джэхёну каждую ночь, словно по расписанию, снится ледяное поле, раскинувшееся на многие километры вокруг и покрытое сеткой линий, словно венами и артериями. Там очень холодно и при этом очень красиво, и небо переливается множеством оттенков красного и синего и больше всего Джэ хочет показать эту красоту Ёнхёну. Слова про присягу, дом, небо, сказанные в больничной палате, медленно пропитывают его, прорастают сквозь кожу, пускают тонкие корни, переплетая их с венами. Он всё это знает, в конце концов, флот и его когда-то манил своими возможностями и близостью к настоящей вселенной, но - "хэй, кто-то же должен", и всё такое. Джэхён вслушивается в себя и да, там всё ещё прячется миллион оттенков его чувства к Ёнхёну, но теперь там что-то ещё, чего он не понимает до конца и не знает пока, как с этим быть.

Ёнхён ему снится только один раз - жаркий, сильный и не отпускающий его ни на мгновение. Забыть это Джэхёну не удаётся совсем.

 

На седьмой день он просыпается и понимает, что ледяное поле пришло за ним через немыслимые расстояния и уверенности это ничуть не прибавляет.

\- Только не говори никому, - он тащит Ёнхёна в ванную и захлопывает дверь. - Сонджину особенно не говори, понял?  
\- Что не говорить? - Варианты в голове Ёнхёна один другого страшнее. - Успокойся, хён, мы со всем разберёмся.  
Джэхён нервно дёргается и, закусив губу, быстро стягивает свой свитер и начинает расстёгивать рубашку.  
\- ....хён?  
\- Просто смотри, - Джэхён избегает его взгляда, но не останавливается. - Просто, ты посмотри и потом скажи, что-нибудь.

Ёнхён как будто снова стоит на снежной голой поверхности ничем не примечательного спутника Юпитера и как будто снова пытается охватить взглядом всё то, что этот каменный обледенелый мир ему предлагает. Сложный рисунок линий и завитков, берущий начало слева под рёбрами - словно в насмешку над всем человеческим - раскидывается сетью по всему телу. Скорее всего, думает Ёнхён, оно началось с крохотной точки, потом стало небольшим пятнышком, а теперь становится ...Джэхёном?

\- Я не знаю, что это, - голос у Джэхёна непривычно дрожит. - Оно просто появилось и становится всё больше и больше и-  
Он закусывает нижнюю губу так сильно, что выступает кровь, а Ёнхёну совершенно не к месту хочется стереть её пальцем, медленно и осторожно.  
\- Ты что-нибудь ещё чувствуешь? - Он гонит несвоевременные мысли и желания вглубь себя, хотя бы на время. - Что-нибудь странное, может?  
\- Я всё ещё я, если ты об этом, - язвит Джэхён, но звучит это совсем неуверенно. - Наверное.  
Даже если это будешь уже не ты, думает Ёнхён, ничего не изменится.  
\- Я рядом, - он всё-таки осторожно стирает красную каплю и это очень сомнительный способ успокоить, потому что собственный пульс вдруг заходится до шума в ушах. - Я буду рядом.  
Джэхён шумно втягивает воздух, выдыхает и на полшага пододвигается к нему ближе.  
\- А как же небо и твои полёты? - Он качает головой, не замечая, что только что выдал себя. - Я знаю своё место, ты мне для этого вовсе не нужен.

Врёт, как и всегда это делает и делал - Ёнхён, в отличие от него, всё замечает. Он обнимает Джехёна и, невольно опуская взгляд вниз, опять видит тонкую чёрную линию. Она вьётся по плечу Джэхёна, а где-то под лопатками соединяется с другой такой же. Ёнхёну очень хочется коснуться их и он проводит пальцами там, где успел заметить это вмешательство чужого разума.

\- Я видел такое, - решается он. - На Каллисто, около Юпитера. Мы нашли там нечто потрясающее и оно каким-то образом оказалось и здесь тоже.  
Джэхён долго молчит, потом осторожно, нехотя выворачивается из рук Ёнхёна и начинает одеваться обратно.  
\- Так и знал, что это ты во всём виноват, - хмыкает он.  
\- Эй, хён!  
\- Да шучу, - Джэхён улыбается и в самом деле больше не выглядит напуганным. - Расскажи, как там было. 

Ёнхён рассказывает - про холодные снежные равнины, изрезанные глубокими разломами и расчерченные почти земными рисунками, про огромные ледяные пещеры, в которых ничего нет, кроме пустоты, про разбросанные без видимого (ну, мы так сначала подумали) порядка сугробы, которые в один момент из ничем не примечательных снежных гор стали самым охраняемым и загадочным объектом в известной части вселенной.

\- Нам особо не объяснили ничего, - он старается не смотреть, как тонкие длинные пальцы Джэхёна аккуратно застёгивают пуговицы, одну за другой, начиная снизу. - Секретность и всё такое. Но я знаю, чувствую, что это... что _они_ просили помощи.

Джэхён задумчиво кивает - то ли соглашаясь с ним, то ли каким-то своим мыслям.

\- Не говори Сонджину, - просит он снова. - Не хочу быть подопытным в его тайных лабораториях.  
\- У него есть тайные лаборатории? - Тут же ведётся Ёнхён. Потом окидывает Джэ недовольным взглядом и отворачивается. - Вот и волнуйся за тебя...  
Джэхён заныривает в свитер как в спасительную крепость и одетым в сто одёжек явно чувствует себя спокойнее.  
\- Ну извини, - он пытается поймать взгляд Ёнхёна и, когда ему это удаётся, смотрит так проникновенно, что Ёнхён сдаётся. - Просто тебе я доверяю, а больше никому.  
\- Почему? - Тут же спрашивает Ёнхён.  
Джэхён пожимает плечами, вроде как зачем озвучивать очевидное, протискивается мимо него в комнату, оттуда на кухню и гремит чашками на всю квартиру.

У Ёнхёна внутри теплеет, несмотря на всё непонятное и пугающее, что происходит с Джэхёном и неуловимо его меняет. Эти перемены заметны не только ему, но только для него не имеют какого-то особого значения. 

 

\- Он что-то скрывает, - Вонпиль вытаскивает его на улицу под весомым предлогом "у вас есть нечего" и тут же устраивает допрос. - И ты!  
\- Как я могу скрывать что-то, если я ничего не знаю? - Ёнхён делает самые честные глаза, кто-нибудь другой тут же бы ему поверил.  
Кто-нибудь, не Вонпиль.  
\- Ты можешь знать или не знать, неважно, - ощущение, что тебя сканируют на молекулярном уровне, на редкость мерзкое. - Джэхён что-то скрывает и ты на его стороне.

Осталось совсем немного до возвращения на Пандору, до жизни, к которой уже успел привыкнуть и начал считать единственно возможной для себя. И до расставания, которое на этот раз будет намного дольше, чем все, что случались раньше.  
\- Почему бы тебе не засунуть свои подозрения себе в задницу, а? - Ёнхён хмурится и машинально сжимает кулаки. - Мы идём за едой или что?  
Вонпиль окидывает его невозмутимым взглядом, словно прицениваясь - тот ли это Кан Ёнхён, с которым они вместе росли, вместе поступали в Академию, вместе делили дежурства и вылазки в открытый космос, или его тоже подменило нечто неведомое и оттого опасное вдвойне.  
\- Только потому, что у нас с тобой стопроцентная синхронизация, я никому ничего не скажу, - говорит он, отходя в сторону. - Через два дня мы будем уже дома, а пока...

Для него дом давно уже равен небу, и совсем не синему - небо Вонпиля расцвечено линиями спектров и вспышками излучений, а информация поступает и обрабатывается со скоростью, недоступной обычному человеку. И очень редко этот самый обычный человек и усовершенствованный гибрид третьего поколения совпадают по своим характеристикам так, что образуют практически идеальную комбинацию. Идеальную для полётов, для испытаний и исследований, для дальней разведки, которой грезят оба с самого детства. 

\- ... а пока смотри, не опоздай, - заканчивает Вонпиль. - И купи всё-таки что-нибудь более существенное, чем две упаковки лапши.

Пальцы разжимаются медленно, словно нехотя. Ёнхён с минуту ещё стоит один посреди улицы, успокаиваясь и напоминая себе, что Вонпиль - последний, кто будет желать плохого ему или Джэхёну и что, в общем-то, он прав и скрывать важные факты в их случае это преступление, причём вполне себе наказуемое. Это ставит под удар всё будущее и не только его. А ещё Вонпиль всегда в федеральной сети, хочет он этого или нет – модам положено быть подключёнными постоянно и быть готовыми к любому вызову – и доступ к нему и его голове есть не только у капитана Пандоры. 

И это может лишить Ёнхёна намного более важных вещей и намного более важного, чем кто-либо, человека.

 

На лестнице его накрывает снова. Пакет тянет вниз, словно там не две (Вонпиль ничего не понимает в еде) упаковки рамёна и большая порция куриных крылышек из kfc, а тонна камней, ледяных и отполированных бешеными ветрами до идеальной гладкости. На Каллисто таких было полно, но всё равно меньше, чем величественных снежных громадин, затвердевших в суровых условиях, не растеряв при этом ни одной снежинки, и Ёнхён разглядывал их и пытался вспомнить, такие же падают зимой на Земле или нет. Ему вдруг кажется, что дома что-то случилось, пока его не было каких-то двадцать минут, и последние ступеньки он перепрыгивает почти бегом, влетая в полутёмную притихшую квартиру. 

Джэхёна нигде не видно, но, выдохнув пару раз и для верности помотав головой, прогоняя все предчувствия и видения, Ёнхён понимает, что тишина прежде всего у него в мыслях, а не вокруг. Брошенный на диване планшет продолжает вещать голосом новостей о состоянии мировой экономики, в открытое окно бьётся ветер, а из ванной доносится приглушённый шум воды. Ёнхён не особо думает, что делает, просто оставляет пакет у стола на кухне и, на секунду прислонившись к влажной даже с этой стороны двери лбом, открывает её.

Джэхён стоит, кажется, под кипятком - пар обволакивает его почти сплошной пеленой - худой и кожа белая, как снег, по которому будто выжгли чёрные тропинки. Ёнхён смотрит на него и убеждает себя, что не чувствует никакого влечения, только острое желание защитить, укрыть от всех и уничтожить любую угрозу. А потом Джэхён оборачивается и - вот тут бы напомнить себе про отсутствие всяких подтекстов - смотрит прямо на него. Из-под мокрых волос, сквозь стекающие по лицу и дальше капли воды, которые тут же испаряются.  
\- Я тебя потерял, - выдаёт Ёнхён и сам же слышит, как глупо это звучит.  
\- Пялиться перестань, - Джэхён отворачивается и закручивает вентили, выключая воду. Полотенца хватает на два оборота вокруг талии, второе он просто накидывает на плечи. - А то я решу, что нравлюсь тебе больше полётов и неизвестности.

Ёнхён отводит взгляд, но это мало помогает. Мысли наконец оформляются во что-то внятное, такое, в чём можно признаться самому себе и не только. Он пропускает Джэхёна вперёд - волна пока ещё тёплого воздуха со слабым запахом фруктов и всё той же зимы, которая поселилась в Джэхёне навсегда - и идёт за ним следом. Смотрит, как тот включает чайник и ждёт, опустив руки на постепенно нагревающиеся металлические бока, пока можно будет сделать горячий чай и хоть немного тоже согреться изнутри. Потом Джэхён оборачивается, чтобы одеться в извечные джинсы и свитер и сталкивается с ним взглядом.

В квартире так холодно, что кажется - вот-вот пойдёт снег, в самом-то начале осени. Если снять скафандр там, на чужом и изрисованном чужими же знаками льду, думает Ёнхён, то первые секунды тоже будет очень холодно, а потом просто умрёшь. Джэхён точно такой же и, возможно, умереть из-за него - не худший вариант, а просто единственный.  
Ёнхён делает шаг вперёд, протягивает руку и за шею чуть наклоняет Джэхёна к себе.  
\- Не надо, - просит Джэхён.  
Чёрные узоры расползаются уже по ключицам, ещё немного и не спасёт никакой свитер.  
\- Вообще не собираюсь тебя слушать, - под пальцами начинает покалывать, как при обморожении, но Ёнхёну плевать. - Собираюсь быть честным.

И он в самом деле честный, как никогда до этого. Он говорит, что не смог убежать от Джэхёна даже в космос. Что он никогда не просил его ждать, но сам готов делать это вечно. Что Джэхён придурок и невыносимый упрямый идиот, любить которого может только такой же идиот и придурок.  
\- То есть ты признаёшь, что ты идиот и придурок, - кое-как выговаривает Джэхён.  
\- Что люблю тебя, - Ёнхён останавливается на несколько секунд, которые обоим кажутся слишком долгими. - Идиота и придурка.

Пальцы Джэхёна путаются в его волосах, гладят позвонки на шее и спине и вынести его такого, открыто отвечающего на каждое слово и движение, совершенно невозможно.

 

За ним приходят рано утром, рассвет ещё только занимается над городом и розовая мутная дымка смягчает очертания, делая мир немного нереальным. Джэхён просыпается от лёгкого толчка в сердце - запоздалое предупреждение об опасности от того, кто распускается внутри и не знает ещё, как с ним общаться. Ёнхён спит рядом, тёплый и безумно красивый, Джэхён смотрит на него долгие несколько минут - чтобы запомнить, какой он на самом деле. Честный, если верить самому Ёнхёну, дурной - если верить себе. Мой, думает Джэхён, совсем ненадолго, но всё-таки.

Джэбом внизу докуривает сигарету и аккуратно тушит окурок носком ботинка.  
\- Капитан Им, какая честь, - язвит Джэхён. Два свитера не спасают от холода, расходящегося от него волнами, но самому ему, как ни странно, совсем не холодно. - Сам пришёл.  
\- Мне пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы мой лучший юнит не посадили пожизненно и вообще разрешили вернуться в небо, - Джэбом смотрит без улыбки. - Теперь твоя очередь.

Джэхён прикусывает язык и заодно все острые слова, уже готовые с него сорваться. 

\- Спасибо, - кивает он. - Мы постараемся.

Джэбом правильно понимает это "мы", беззвучно отдаёт приказ своим и через мгновение Джэхёна окружает полная вооружённая обойма, готовая как уничтожить на месте, так и мягко поймать на цепь. Воздух вокруг становится всё прозрачней, розовый цвет тает и замерзает такими же розовыми снежинками на волосах Джэхёна.

Пока, придурок, улыбается Джэхён, задирая голову к небу, я люблю тебя.

 

И разрешает снежной метели внутри выйти наружу и занять своё место.

 

*

\- Церемония через пятнадцать минут! - Доун от волнения не может усидеть на месте и то и дело смешно подпрыгивает. - Даже уже четырнадцать с половиной!  
\- Уймись, - тянет его Сонджин за рукав и силком усаживает обратно. - А то помрёшь от радости за Ёнхёна и не доживёшь до своей присяги.

Зануда, кривится Доун, но послушно усаживается и пару секунд сидит ровно. Собственный выпускной кажется ему бесконечно далёким событием, хотя был две недели назад, а присяга Ёнхёна воспринимается примерно как апокалипсис, только с положительным знаком - потому что всё сразу изменится и однозначно в лучшую сторону. Ему до такого ещё долгих три года, но всё уже решено и даже рекомендации - от капитана Има и с Земли, официально от лица его школы, - у Доуна уже имеются.

\- Про тебя будет говорить весь флот, ты же понимаешь, - скептически бубнит Сонджин, следя за Ёнхёном так, словно лично ответственен за его внешний вид. - Разве стоило доводить до такого?

Ёнхён повторяет на себе все узоры, что проявились на Джэхёне и опутали его причудливой сетью по груди и плечам прежде, чем он исчез из его жизни. Сонджин может сколько угодно ругаться и называть это придурью - это только для него в этом нет смысла. Ёнхён смотрит на себя в зеркало - краснота от свежих татуировок ещё не прошла, линии выглядят резче и глубже и немного побаливают - а когда закрывает глаза, то видит в отражении Джэхёна.

\- Обсудим это, когда я приду к тебе в кабинет, - он через зеркало подмигивает Доуну и показывает Сонджину язык. - То есть никогда.

Блаблабла, отмахивается Сонджин. Лишь бы ты был счастлив, если это теперь, конечно, вообще возможно.

\- Сомнительный способ остаться вместе, - комментирует Вонпиль. - И ваши шансы снова встретиться равны примерно ноль целых ноль десятых.  
\- У тебя мозги кибернетические, ты ничего не понимаешь в чувствах, - морщится Ёнхён. - Ноль целых одна тысячная, я бы сказал.  
\- Наполовину кибернетические, - не соглашается Вонпиль. - О, ты всё-таки будешь искать?!

Ёнхён застёгивает рубашку, поправляет и так идеально уложенные волосы и кивает.

\- Я не буду, - он последний раз окидывает взглядом своё отражение и отворачивается. - Я найду.

 

И не важно, сколько времени это займёт, потому что там, в бездонном и бесконечном небе, время не имеет значения.


End file.
